


【金枪】smoking

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 水烟肉





	【金枪】smoking

迪卢木多清楚在城邦女王伊什塔尔的晚宴上舞剑是多么出彩的一件事，于是他不负众望地用剑尖将木棍削出了九个木花。在场的人无不为这精湛的技艺喝彩，作为主人的伊什塔尔也不例外——她倒是少数的不受诅咒影响的女性，或许是因为她血统高贵——城邦的女主人嘴角带着微笑，端正优雅。  
这是伊什塔尔向吉尔伽美什提亲的宴会。他从来不缺追求者，她也是，但这的确是一门好婚事，吉尔伽美什有钱，伊什塔尔有城。  
但是迪卢木多不觉得他的主人对这位美艳动人的女王有一点心思。诚然，吉尔伽美什喜欢漂亮聪明的女人，伊什塔尔就不免有些过于漂亮过于聪明了。伊什塔尔的城邦可以为他的商业帝国的繁荣捐出新鲜的血液，而他可以为伊什塔尔创造可观而稳定的税收，这种政略结婚百利无一害，只是要牺牲感情。伊什塔尔自己也明白，作为城邦主，她一个女性能做的实在太少，与吉尔伽美什的联姻将会扩大自己在美索不达米亚的发言权。但是，但是……

一位深色皮肤的仆人从伊什塔尔的座位那儿走来。  
“吉尔伽美什大人，主人让我来问您是否愿意宴会后到她的宫殿去，主人为您准备了醒酒的药。她……”  
“她？”吉尔伽美什仰眼望了望他，随即又垂下眼凝视着飘着麦花的酒。  
“主人会亲自为您弹奏七弦琴。”那位仆人咬了咬唇，这样说道。  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，那纯金打的镶了一圈天青石的杯子没有站稳，沿着桌沿倒了下去，泼出来的麦酒沾湿了他的鞋子和裤脚。他遗憾地说：“我想——我这样不太礼貌。”  
仆人不好说什么，只得送他们离开了宴会场地。  
吉尔伽美什的手搭在迪卢木多的腰上，将全身的力气都卸在他身上，走得歪歪斜斜，仿佛真是喝醉了一般。  
迪卢木多知道他的主人在装醉，大概是觉得伊什塔尔的求婚并不合心意——这让人疑惑他到底有什么不满意的呢？他无从知晓。现在的他虽然已经是吉尔伽美什身边的随从，但是那个项圈仍然时刻提醒他还未重获自由。  
大概是吉尔伽美什的戏演的太逼真，他躺倒在软枕中的时候就像蛇一样柔软，他找了几个枕头塞在手肘底下，懒洋洋地睡在羊毛毯子上。“把烟点上。”他说。  
迪卢木多把水烟壶向床边，好让他慵懒的主人伸手就能摸到烟管，然后他把烟叶和香料加到壶里，点起火，不一会儿房间里就弥漫着淡淡的烟味。  
吉尔伽美什拿着烟管楞了一下，他看着乳白色的烟雾从烟嘴里缓缓流出。“你抽过水烟吗？”他问。  
这回轮到迪卢木多懵了，他小心翼翼地问：“您在问我话吗？”  
“这里没有第三个人了吧？”反问。  
“没有。我的家乡并没有这种东西……”迪卢木多诚实地回答。  
“那么，你过来。”吉尔伽美什向他招手，迪卢木多便走到软塌的旁边，见他不解的样子又让他蹲下。  
吉尔伽美什含了一口烟，然后吹到了迪卢木多的脸上。这突发情况让迪卢木多手足无措，突然吸入的烟味呛得他咳嗽了几下。吉尔伽美什随即大笑起来，个人的恶趣味得到满足的愉悦之情毫不保留就写在脸上。  
“您……”迪卢木多心中有些愠怒，但是他不能发作，须知道这位“主人”可是出了名的阴晴不定。  
“怎么样，杂种？”他戏谑地看着迪卢木多由不解到诧异再到羞愤，故意开口问道。迪卢木多不说话。吉尔伽美什让他躺在自己隔壁，年轻的战士小心翼翼地保持着距离，他不想像吉尔伽美什的宠姬一样。  
吉尔伽美什递给他烟管。迪卢木多并不会抽水烟，他对这种东西也兴趣聊聊，含着烟嘴他能感受到烟雾的热气，吉尔伽美什的气息。他吸了一口气，浓郁的玫瑰香气窜进了喉咙，口腔突然被烟雾刺激，他不讨厌这个感觉。  
“感恩吧，杂种！暂且允许你松懈一下。”吉尔伽美什说。  
迪卢木多肯定他只是想观赏他这个新手笨拙的动作，看着他被烟雾呛得眼睛湿润而且带着血丝，看着他不自在的嘴唇颤抖着吐出乳白色气体。  
而事实的确如此，吉尔伽美什爱看人笑话，尤其是那些他认为有趣的家伙——迪卢木多算是其中一个。他吸了一口烟雾，一把抓住迪卢木多脑后卷曲的黑发，将那芳香的气体从嘴唇的间隙里渡过去，然后舌尖撬开齿列，交换一个不曾有过的绵长温柔的吻。他的手往下，隔着粗亚麻的衣服抚摸那被太阳晒成浅棕色的皮肤。  
他们继续抽着水烟，咕噜咕噜的水声和薄薄的烟雾充斥了整个房间，玫瑰香料浓烈的香气麻醉了思考。他们扒开对方的衣服，露出被烈日黄沙热风打磨的躯体，被晒得泛红起斑的皮肤，骑马握剑的茧子。吉尔伽美什压在迪卢木多身上，迪卢木多紧实的肌肉被他肆意地玩弄着，特别是时常被亵玩的两点，粉褐色的乳头已经敏感到稍微触碰就会勃起。  
迪卢木多一向都认为这是吉尔伽美什对待奴隶的一般方法，他试图像以往的日子一样做一个不吭声的枕头，但他做不到。他握着烟管，每当身体被刺激——无论是痛感还是快感——他都猛吸一口烟，来麻痹自己的感官——但又在吐出烟雾的时候带出色情意味的叫唤。他控制不住自己，深呼吸这醉人的气体，思维变得模糊。这时，吉尔伽美什吻了他，带着津液的舌头搅动着干涩的口腔，迪卢木多像渴死的人一样渴求着滋润。他眯着金色的眼睛，他的主人的眼睛像红朱砂一样魅惑，像火焰一样危险。吉尔伽美什让他转过身去，手掌抚过背和腰的曲线的时候，他忍不住颤抖了。吉尔伽美什故意在腰际的位置挑拨他，迪卢木多的身体好比他手中的七弦琴，随着他的节奏起舞。  
在这个时候他们才好像僭越了主从的界限，变成了只贪图快乐的野兽。肌肤摩擦着，点燃情欲的火花，明明没有浓情蜜意却又不舍得推开。  
吉尔伽美什沾了油膏的手指悄悄探进后穴，那儿紧张地吸着他的指节，让人分不清到底是想要他进去亦或是出去。“杂种，放松。”吉尔伽美什摸着他的腰侧，迪卢木多在这不同寻常的爱抚下抓紧了床上的枕头。要接纳这东西并不容易，在经历了好几次与吉尔伽美什的交合之后他很明白这一点，作为主人的吉尔伽美什并不会对他多么温柔，如果不顺着他只会自讨苦吃。  
慢慢地手指全部塞进了穴道，那处本不应该作此用而被迫开发的地方紧紧咬着入侵的物体。指尖翻搅的时候碰到尤其敏感的那处，这感觉好像刺针慢慢插进标本的胸部，迪卢木多感觉自己要被从双腿间剖开，致命的快感窜上脑袋，混合着水烟带来的迷幻的感觉，他要沉迷在这白色的世界里。  
吉尔伽美什只觉得好笑，他的猎物如此快地撞进自己布下的陷阱而又毫不挣扎，他又加了一根手指，更加粗暴地将那处拓开。抽插几下，被体温融化的膏体变成了泛光的液体，从那处有皱褶的入口出溢出来，显得淫糜诱人。  
迪卢木多咬紧了烟嘴，这东西的硬度使他牙齿发疼，但是身后被插入的痛——更甚之。他一口一口地用力抽烟，眉头紧蹙，下垂的睫毛沾满了泪水，眼眶红又湿，吉尔伽美什正快意地享受着他的身体。  
吉尔伽美什亲吻他的背和后颈，迪卢木多忍不住抬了抬腰，正好遇上吉尔伽美什深入的节拍。酥麻的感觉从腰部一直传到全身，四肢和躯干都被抽干了力气，吉尔伽美什的手指伸入他的嘴里，他仰着头，为了不被唾液呛到而努力呼吸着。  
后穴的快感层层积累，将他推向更高的山峰。吉尔伽美什抽出来，将他翻了个身，再次挺入那个被玩弄得乱七八糟的穴口。他看见迪卢木多的胸口出了汗，激烈地起伏着，乳头被羊毛毯子磨的充血而发红。他让那双修长的腿盘上自己的腰，让那颗诱惑他的石榴被纳入口中，身下游刃有余地撞击着。  
交叉在背后的脚不经意绞紧了，迪卢木多快要达到高潮，他侧着头抽烟，却被吉尔伽美什打掉了。他从他嘴里接过一口烟，然后他们将它发展成一个深吻，一个令人窒息的疯狂的吻。接着他带着他的手，一起握住那个被忽视很久的地方。迪卢木多的性器滴着水，被刺激着，自己自慰着被他人手淫着达到了高潮，那些白色的灼液喷到了手上和小腹上。他的后穴因为射精的快感而猛地收紧，将吉尔伽美什埋在他体内的东西包裹得紧密无比。吉尔伽美什简直爱死了他高潮过后的样子，脸颊泛红，眼神涣散，感觉像融金滴落在玫瑰花上。他的身体潮热而柔软，与女性的阴柔不同，带着太阳和热砂的气味。吉尔伽美什射在他身体的深处，他掐着他的腰，把自己的体液灌进了里面。

令人忘我的高潮过后，迪卢木多撑起身子打算离开。吉尔伽美什说：“把灯灭了。”他便去把油灯都吹灭了，然后在一时不能适应的黑暗中摸索着掉在地上的衣服。“你要干什么？”吉尔伽美什问，然后他把枕头踢下了床，“把它捡起来。”  
迪卢木多只得再次靠近床边，他正想弯腰的时候被拉到了床上，汗津津的身体将他抱住，急促的呼吸在耳边响起。  
几句他并听不懂也听不见的耳语在他耳边响起，吹得他耳朵痒，倦意袭来，他不想再想什么，就这样陷入了沉睡。


End file.
